Surprise!
by electricblue1214
Summary: Natsu had been gone for a couple of weeks now, and Lucy misses him like crazy. Little does she know when he returns, Natsu has a surprise up his sleeve...a huge one. -NaLu


Surprise!

Lucy sat in the guild, sulking about how lonely she was. It was New Year's Eve, and Natsu, her boyfriend of a year and a half, still had not returned from a two week mission he had insisted she had not come on. Yet, he took everyone else from Team Natsu. It was insulting, and Lucy felt as if he thought she was weak. She couldn't even take it anymore. Even she had to admit (it was quite obvious) she missed Natsu like crazy.

"Are you alright, Lu-chan?" Levy questioned, worrying about her blonde best friend, who had been a bit on edge ever since Natsu had left.

"Yes, I'm fine, Levy-chan," Lucy grumbled, continuing to sulk.

"You miss him, don't you?" the tiny blunette inquired.

"What if he doesn't come back in time for New Year's? What if when he comes back he wants to break up with me? What if the real reason for me not going on that mission was because I'm weak," the blonde wailed, slamming her head on the table, the blunette's question answered.

"Don't say that, Lu-chan," Levy consoled, "Natsu loves you. Heck, everyone knows that he loves you. He did scream it to all of Magnolia, didn't he? And you're not weak! You're one of the strongest mages that I know!"

"You must not know very many mages then," Lucy mumbled into the table, not even bothering to lift her head, "What are you even doing here, Levy-chan? You should be over there with Gajeel having the time of your life."

"I can't have the time of my life when my best friend is in the corner sulking about her boyfriend not being here," Levy claimed, "Plus, Gajeel can entertain himself on his own."

Lucy groaned, not even noticing Levy gesturing for the just returning Team Natsu to sneak in. Sneaking up silently on the blonde, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, earning a squeal and getting his foot stepped on.

"Ow! Lucy!" he hissed, "That's not the way to greet your boyfriend!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, jumping into his arms, the pinkette toppling over, landing on the ground with Lucy on top of him. He moved his muscular arms from his sides to Lucy's waist, chuckling as he planted his chin at the crook of her neck.

"I missed you, too, Luce," he laughed, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Lucy's cheeks dusted with pink, getting off of Natsu and standing up to greet her friends.

"Why did you have to be away for so long, Natsu?" Levy groaned once Lucy was out of earshot, "You were driving your girlfriend nuts."

"You know why I had to, Levy," Natsu replied, "I needed the money."

"Yes, but it's Lu-chan," the blunette pointed out, "She wouldn't care about how expensive something is. It's the thought that counts."

"I know that," Natsu explained, "but Lucy's important to me. Too important. I only want what's best for her."

"That's so romantic of you, Natsu," Levy teased, "If only you can be like this in front of Lucy all the time."

"I am like this to Lucy all the time!" he protested, Levy bursting out into giggles.

"Whatever you say," she said, "Still, you're romantic than Gajeel any day of the week."

"Ha!" Natsu shouted, pointing at the iron dragon slayer, "Did you hear that, Gajeel! You're girlfriend admits I'm more romantic than you any day!"

"In your dreams, Salamander," the said person shouted back, "Shrimp, get over here!"

"Coming!" Levy called, whispering to Natsu, "See, what did I tell you?"

After Levy had walked away, Natsu went over to his blonde girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist as she jumped, immediately relaxing knowing it was him.

"What do you want?" she giggled, turning around to face him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing," he answered, intertwining his fingers with her, "I just want to be with you."

"Aw, Natsu," Lucy cooed.

"You do know there's ten minutes until midnight?" he asked, Lucy's eyes widening. Where did all the time go?

"And you do know we're standing right here?" Gray muttered, the pinkette shooting a glare at him.

"Way to ruin the moment," he blamed.

"It's not my fault that you-"

"Gray-sama!" a voice cried, the ice wizard cringing, soon tackled into an overwhelming embrace by a certain water mage. "Juvia missed you greatly! Why didn't you bring Juvia with you!?"

"I was helping Natsu with something," he answered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why would you help Natsu-san with something?" she growled, her mood immediately changing, "I bet that something is for Love Rival! It's for Love Rival, isn't it?"

"Yeah, what was that something that I couldn't be there for?" Lucy interrogated, hands on her hips.

"You'll see soon enough, Luce," Natsu replied somewhat nervously, "I hope you like it."

"What is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I'll give it to you at midnight," Natsu mumbled looking down. This made Lucy even more curious. Why was Natsu so nervous? Natsu was never nervous!

Lucy let him be, though. Even if she was curious, she did want it to be a suprise. It was only a few minutes until midnight anyways.

"Alright, brats!" Makarov announced, "Two minutes until midnight! I would get into your positions if I were you!"

Natsu immediately rushed from the other side of the guild where he was fighting (how did he even get there so quickly?) to Lucy, his palms drenched with sweat. It was now or never. He wasn't even going to do it traditionally anyways with the big speech an all.

"Oh, there you are, Natsu," the blonde called out to him. It was his turn to jump now before turning to her and smiling weakly. "There's only one minute left and-are you alright?"

"Yeah, Luce, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he gulped. Forty-five seconds. "Lucy, give me your hand, please."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly, extending her left hand towards him. He took it and slid something small into her palm. Lucy's eyes widened. What was it? It felt cool and smooth against her palm.

When Natsu got down on one knee, Lucy immediately knew what her present was. Opening her hand, she found a ring.

"Will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu asked hurriedly. Right after he said that, Lucy knew she had not time to think. She already knew what her answer was anyway. She nodded and jumped into Natsu's arms once again, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" the guild screamed together, Lucy and Natsu happily counting down with them, Natsu's arm around his fiancé's shoulders.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

Natsu released Lucy from his grasp, turning towards her and leaning in closer. They both stopped counting down.

"Four! Three! Two!"

Their lips were centimeters away from each other.

"ONE!"

The newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss, pulling away as they got applause from the rest of the guild.

"Told you it would work," Gray said, a smirk on his face, "She couldn't wait to say yes. Congratulations, flame brain."

"Thanks a lot, Gray," Natsu added, Lucy still in his arms.

"So this is why you didn't want me coming with you?" she asked.

"I wanted it to be a suprise," he answered, kissing her again, "Happy New Year, Lucy."

"Happy New Year, Natsu."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note: The sappy romance is real. I SUCK at this. Oh, well, I promised a one-shot, and here it is. I hope you all have a Happy New Year! I usually don't do holiday things like this. **

**Hopefully leave a review?**


End file.
